The Switch
by ElejahMikaelson
Summary: Following on from 4x18; When Elijah and Elena meet at the gazebo, he takes her away so he can persuade her turn her humanity back on. But is that Elijahs only reason for taking Elena? First Vampire Diaries fic, please review :) xx
1. Chapter 1 - Willoughby

I let out a sigh as I paced the length of the gazebo. I was playing Katherine, who was supposed to be meeting someone called 'M', and I was _bored_.

Anyone else would've been nervous, apprehensive, worried, maybe even cautious, not me. I didn't feel anymore, I turned everything off, it made life _better_. I didn't have a care in the world at the moment, - don't get me wrong, I could still feel the emotions, I just didn't care about them. So now I was pacing in a damned gazebo, bored out of my mind, and becoming increasingly so, every second I had to wait.

I twisted Katherine's bracelet around my wrist and sighed again, '_M'?_ I started running through every 'M' I knew to pass the time, but there was no-one, unsurprisingly. I may be her doppelgänger, but we are _nothing_ alike.

I heard quiet footsteps behind me, but it felt like the cause of the steps was right behind me, vampire. I turned around and had to force myself not to groan, because_ right there_, mere inches from my face, was Elijah.

He smiled at me and gently brushed a bit of hair behind my ear, I forced a smile back, and Elijah muttered, "Katerina." He leant forward and captured my lips in a kiss. I froze for a split-second before kissing him back.

I moved my arms up and wrapped them around his neck, my hands fisted in his short brown hair and pulled his face closer to mine. Elijah's hands held me at my waist and the back of my neck as he kissed me back with a vigour.

Soon I was having to swallow moans that were threatening to erupt, I may not feel anything anymore - but I know a good kisser when I find one, and Elijah was _amazing_. But somehow, moaning just doesn't seem very... _Katheriney_.

Elijah pulled away and laughed, shaking his head, I raised my eyebrows at him and he grinned at me, "Hello, Elena." I growled at him, _I can't be bothered to deal with this right now_, before turning to run.

But Elijah had hold of my arm and pulled me back round to him, "Where is Katerina, Elena?" I laughed, without humour, and shook my head, "Why should I tell _you?"_ Elijah frowned and moved his hands to the sides of my face, he studied me and I saw his face fall.

Elijah shook his head sadly and looked back at me, "You turned off your humanity," He sounded sad, but also something else... He sounded disappointed, "Why?" His voice held a hint of pleading and I exhaled, "You wanna know why?" Elijah didn't react, other than to continue staring at me, "How about because your _precious Katerina, killed _my _brother_!" Elijah recoiled like I had slapped him and closed his eyes tight.

I took advantage of his distracted self and ran. I took off at vampire speed back towards the diner, but Elijah caught up to me in a second and pulled me into an alleyway. My back slammed against the wall and Elijah pressed himself close to me, to hold me in place his hands were either side of my head, meaning his face was inches from my own, for the second time today.

I smirked at him and pulled my arms free, I fisted my hands in his hair again and pulled Elijah's face to my own. Our lips collided and, rather than freezing, Elijah responded instantly, pressing his own lips firmer to mine and kissing back with a roughness that surprised me. He was usually so tame and reserved, it was nice to see this side of him.

My head hit the wall and I gasped, Elijah's tongue found its way into my mouth immediately and we started wrestling each other for control. Eventually Elijah won and I let him explore my mouth freely. One of my hands snaked their way down to his tie and loosened it, before continuing down to the button on his suit jacket.

I popped it open and Elijah pulled away, he pressed his forehead to mine and shook his head. I groaned and shoved him away, "Why not Elijah? Huh? You were more than willing to go less than ten seconds ago! You can't deny we _both_ need this!" Elijah growled and shoved me back into the wall, my head collided and I saw stars.

I smirked at Elijah and cut in before he could say anything, "I like this Elijah, it's so..." My hand moved up and grabbed his tie, I pulled him down so my mouth was at his ear and whispered, "_Sexy_..." Elijah's hand closed around my throat and he hit my head against the wall, "I will not take advantage of you while you are acting like this, Elena." His voice had lowered to a hiss, but I remained unfazed, "It's hardly taking advantage when I'm _willing_, Elijah." He growled again and shook his head, "Your emotions are _off_ Elena, it's hardly a prime time to be making choices like this."

A groan escaped me and I shoved him away again just as my phone rang, I fished it out of my pocket and threw it away before taking off in the other direction.

Seconds later I felt Elijah's hands on either side of my head with my phone held in one. I had just enough time to process this before my world went black.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**_What do you think? Please review :)_**

**_- I xx_**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Originals

When I woke up I could feel cool glass under my forehead, I groaned and heard my neck cracking back into place. I felt a small bubble of rage build up in me, _He actually broke my neck! Asshole, I'm gonna- No!_ I pushed it down and rebuilt my wall, trapping my emotions out of my mind.

I looked round and saw I was in a car, Elijah wasn't anywhere in site and I let out a chuckle, _He actually left me alone in the car? Idiot._ I tried the door handle and smirked when it popped open. My sore muscles groaned in protest as I stepped out of the car. I looked round and saw _nothing_, we were pulled over in a lay-by in the middle of no-where, a sigh escaped my lips and I quickly stretched out my legs before taking off in the forest.

I was abruptly shoved face first into a tree and pinned with my arms behind my back, Elijah tsked in my ear, "When will you learn Elena? You _can't_ run from me." I smirked into the tree, "Just can't let me go, can you?" Elijah groaned in exasperation and I felt a cool cuff wrap around my wrist with an audible click.

He pulled me away from the tree and kept a firm hold on my upper arm, Elijah took off and we were back at the car in seconds. I noted the passenger door, I'd made my escape out of, had been closed and only the drivers door was open.

The eldest Original pushed me through the divers side door and I shuffled over to the passenger seat before frowning at him. He had climbed in behind me and slammed his door shut, Elijah turned to face me and leaned closer. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he merely grabbed my hands, he looped the loose side of the handcuffs through the door handle before attaching it to my other wrist.

Elijah moved back into his seat and turned the key in the ignition, he pulled out from the side road and sped away.

Some time later we pulled up at the Originals' mansion back in Mystic Falls, I raised an eyebrow, as far as I was aware Elijah had left here quite a few months back and there hadn't been any indication of his return.

He exited the car without a word and walked round to my side of the car, I waited, rather impatiently, for him to open the door, he did so and almost yanked me out of the car in the process. I hissed at him and only received a cool glance with a raised eyebrow in return, Elijah released one of my wrists from the cuffs and freed them from the door. Before I could do anything he'd re-cuffed me and pulled me out of the car.

Elijah slammed the door behind me and walked up to the house, pulling me behind him by the small chain on the handcuffs. He opened the door and pulled me through after him, the door slammed behind us and I rolled my eyes, _What's with him and slamming doors today? _Elijah dragged me over to the grand staircase and walked up the steps, I smirked behind his back, "Oooh, we going to your room?" I saw his jaw clench and had to suppress a low chuckle, I was dragged through into the same room I'd seen Rebekah torturing Damon in, what felt like a lifetime ago.

He pressed a button on the wall and a chain came out of the ceiling with a hook attached to it, we walked over and he pulled my arms above my head to secure the hook in a link in the cuffs. I grinned at him, "Never took you for the kinky type Elijah, guess I always assumed that'd be Klaus's area of expertise." I heard a laugh from behind me, "You'd be right." I raised an eyebrow when I heard Rebekah, as far as I knew she was supposed to be with Katherine still.

I heard a disgruntled sigh and bit my lip to stop the laugh escaping, "Pray tell dear brother, what on _earth_ is Katerina doing in our house?" I groaned when I identified the speaker as none other than Klaus, and saw a slight smirk grace Elijahs features, "Why do you assume this is Katerina, brother?" The hybrid snarled, "After what she did, not _even_ Elena Gilbert, would be stupid enough to come here." I shivered at the cold tone Klaus was using and felt a tiny sliver of fear ignite inside of me, before I suppressed it.

"What happened?" I glanced at Elijah through my eyelashes and saw him hold up a hand to stop whichever sibling was about to answer, before looking at me. I plastered on my impassive face and raised my head to look at him properly, "Kol's dead. He was going to kill Jeremy, so I helped Jeremy kill him first." Even to me my voice sounded icy cold and emotionless, Elijah actually flinched before regaining his composure and glaring at me.

"Why on _earth_ is _Elena here,_ Elijah?" I rolled my eyes at Rebekah and looked up, "_Ouch_, that hurts Bekah. Just earlier you were more than happy to help me." She snarled at me and I saw her twitch, as if restraining herself from lunging at me, "You failed to mention that you helped to _kill_ my brother!" I shrugged as best I could with my arms above my head, "Oops."

Klaus growled and I looked round at him, "'_Oops_.' That's all you have to say!" I shrugged again and raised an eyebrow when Klaus disappeared. Seconds later I felt a piece of wood being thrust into my stomach, I grunted and my head drooped. I looked up through my lashes and saw that Klaus had staked me. Behind him Rebekah and Elijah stood with their arms folded over their chests and a duffel bag by their feet, full of torture equipment.

I chuckled and shook my head, "So it begins..."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**_Thank you for the reviews :) Please don't follow/favourite without reviewing x_**


	3. Chapter 3 - Torture Time

A blood-curdling scream ripped it's way free of my throat as the youngest Mikaelson sibling sliced the vervain coated blade into my bare stomach, my shirt had been torn off and discarded long ago, because it was '_an inconvenience_'. Rebekah drew the knife away and stepped back to admire her _'art work_', she pursed her lips and nodded, seemingly satisfied, and turned to her brother, "Your turn Nik."

Klaus grinned at me before walking over to the table they'd dragged in for their torture equipment. He pulled on a pair of worn leather gloves and picked up a sprig of vervain, I groaned and let my head fall forward, "_Again_ Klaus? I figured you'd be the creative one." He'd already used sprigs of vervain at least his last five turns, probably more.

My only answer was a grin as he walked closer, the vervain held safely in his gloved hand. When he reached me Klaus let his hand trail down the side of my face like a caress, except the vervain trailed down the side of my face, leaving burns and causing me to cry out in agony.

I locked my gaze on Elijah's, making sure he knew that I blamed him for this, that it was _his_ fault. Elijah's gaze remained cold and impassive for the most part, until Klaus drew the vervain over my eye and I let out another scream.

Elijah's eyes closed and he shook his head, in such a small movement I wasn't sure if I was imagining it or not, "Enough Niklaus!" I watched as the hybrids expression turned incredulous and he turned to face his older brother, "She _killed_ Kol, Elijah! How can you have mercy on _her_?" The brother in question shook his head again and ran a hand through his hair, "I am aware Niklaus! But she's still new. She's had enough," He walked towards me and I let out a sigh of relief, "For today." My eyes widened and Klaus grinned at his brother, before walking to the table and placing the vervain and gloves back. He stalked out of the room with Rebekah following close behind.

Elijah lowered the hook I was suspended from and pulled the handcuffs off. As much as I wanted to pull away from him, to run as far as I could, I found myself collapsing into Elijah. He wrapped his arms around me and held me up, "Can you walk?" I shrugged, not to be awkward, because I genuinely didn't know, and I just couldn't summon up the energy to speak.

He sighed and lifted my cuffed hands over his head. One of his hand rested on my back, the other moved down and swept my legs out from under me. My head fell against his muscled chest and I fought to stay awake.

Everything blurred around us and suddenly I felt my back being pressed onto something soft. Elijah lay me down and removed my hands from around his neck before sitting in the chair next to where I was led. I looked around and saw that I'd been moved to a bedroom, one of the walls was just a bookshelf, completely packed with all kinds of book. There was a big wardrobe which, judging by the size and positioning, was a walk-in. I'd been placed on a king-sized oak bed in the centre of the back wall.

A piece of hair fell over my eye and Elijah's hand moved, seemingly of its own accord, to brush it away. But he stopped and withdrew his hand when I recoiled and tried to shift away. Elijah sighed again and dropped his gaze to the floor, "I am sorry Elena. It was never my intention for this to happen, my siblings often get... carried away." With this, Elijah stood and walked to the door, he hesitated with his hand over the door-knob, before changing his mind and walking straight through.

I heard a key turn in the lock and sighed, a lone tear made its way down my cheek and I frowned, hastily wiping it away. _I will not feel a thing, everything's better without feelings, I'm better. _These three thoughts circulated through my mind like a never ending mantra as I locked my feelings away and shifted to a more comfortable position to sleep.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**_I'm sorry it's been so long! It took me a while to figure out how to go about writing this, and then it messed up and I lost everything I'd written so I had to re-write the chapter :/ _**

**_Three more reviews before I update...?_**

**_- Iz xx_**


	4. Chapter 4 - Blood Problems

**Normal POV:**

I was rudely awoken by the sound of a key turning in the door and groaned into the pillow that had somehow found its way under my head after I fell asleep. Someone chuckled from the doorway, "Aww don't be so glum love, I brought lunch." My head snapped up to look at the Original hybrid and he grinned back at me, I raised an eyebrow and caught the bottle he threw at my head.

The cap was off in the next second and I lifted the rim to my lips and took a sip. I spat it out instantly and doubled over in a fit of coughing, I heard only laughter from the doorway and snarled at the hybrid, who I saw had been joined by his siblings. Rebekah was doubled over laughing, like Klaus, Elijah ,on the other hand, simply had both his eyebrows raised and was sporting a small smile, which - in Elijah's case - was the equivalent of being in fits of hysterical laughter.

I threw the vervain laced bottle of blood back at the Original siblings, hoping to hit Klaus, but ,_of course,_ Elijah caught it before it could make contact with his still laughing brother, not that it would've done much damage anyway - but it would've made me feel better.

The oldest Original brother hustled his siblings from the doorway and walked into my room, or, what I assumed was, his room - before he dumped me in here (obviously). He pulled a small bottle from he suit pocket, probably about a 100ml bottle, filled with blood, and held it out to me, as he took a position on the end of the bed. I didn't make a move for the bottle and he sighed, "It's clean Elena, trust me." I raised an eyebrow and snorted, "Yeah, because you've really given me a reason to trust you." His jaw clenched, but he kept silent and left the bottle held out towards me.

I hesitantly reached for it, until I got close to him, then I moved in one fast motion and snatched the bottle from his hand before darting away, to where I was before. Elijah gave me a small smile and withdrew his hand slowly, before standing from his seat on the bed and leaving the room, closing - and locking - the door behind him.

I removed the cap and took a sniff, before downing the blood in a few swallows. I recapped the bottle and lightly tossed it into the bin in the corner of the room, then laid back on the bed, reminding myself - yet again - that he only gives a _damn_ about me because I look _identical_ to his _precious Katerina_, and _Tatia_.

I sighed and renewed my wall before letting myself relax.

**3rd Person POV**:

Elijah left the room that Elena was staying in, which was actually his room - not that he would ever tell her that- and walked round into the kitchen. Rebekah and Niklaus were laughing, no doubt about what had gone down with Elena's bottle of vervain blood, and Elijah had to resist the urge to become one of those morons who rolled their eyes at every turn.

Instead he strode to the fridge and took out a blood bag, he put it in the microwave and turned it on before grabbing a glass and leaning against the counter, back facing his siblings. It didn't escape his notice that Rebekah and Niklaus had quieted the second he walked into the room, "What are you doing with her Elijah?" Elijah sighed when his sisters voice broke through his train of thought and he busied himself with retrieving his blood from the microwave and pouring it into the glass, "What do you mean Rebekah?"

_"I mean_; Why are you being so nice to her? Giving her blood, putting her in your room, looking after her? Not only did she _kill_ Kol, she was also a part of killing Finn _and_ she conspired against us with mother! What are you playing at Elijah?" The Original sighed again and took a sip of his blood before answering, "She was trying to protect the people she loves Rebekah, as for what I am 'playing at', nothing." He walked out of the kitchen, but he still heard Rebekah's words as clear as they would have been had he been standing right next to her, "The people she _loved_, you mean. She doesn't care about _anyone_ anymore bother, remember that."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**_Oooh, what do you think Elijah's up too? Review and tell me! _**

**_- Iz xx_**


	5. Chapter 5 - Boredom

I groaned and flopped my head back onto the pillow. It must have been a good few hours since I last saw the Originals, and I hadn't heard a thing. No-one had come to try and convince me to turn it on - Elijah - no-one had come to torture me for killing their brother - Klaus and Rebekah - so I was _insanely_ bored.

I huffed and sat back up, looking around the room. I stood and wandered over to the giant bookcase, lightly running my fingertips over the spines, as I read the titles, _Boring, boring, boring..._ This was definitely Elijah's room, I can't think of anyone else who would have such a huge, old, collection of boring books.

A slight patch of light caught my eye and I spun round, noticing a large pair of drapes covering a big section of the wall - floor to ceiling - and, what was probably, an equally large window. I walked over and pulled the heavy black drapes to the side, grinning when I saw it wasn't a window, but rather a set of double doors leading out to a large balcony.

I put my hand on the handle and hissed, pulling it away, when a searing pain shot through my hand. I rubbed the palm of my hand and glanced back at the door, there wasn't sunlight there - and even if there was, my ring was still in its place on my left hand - that meant it could only be vervain. But, why the _hell_ would Elijah have vervain on his balcony doors? I sighed and heard a low chuckle from behind me, "I figured you'd find that eventually." I spun and found Elijah leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded against his chest.

So the vervain was put there so I couldn't open the doors, _jeez_, paranoid much? I smirked at Elijah and cocked my head, "I was right then," Elijah's brow furrowed and he tilted his head, identical to mine. I rolled my eyes and continued, taking a few slow steps towards him, "You brought me to your bedroom." Elijah groaned again and let his head fall back against the doorway, with a low thunk, I took a few more steps closer, "Not exactly what I was expecting though, I was expecting to be having a _lot_ more fun in here than I am."

It was Elijah's turn to smirk, but he didn't move from his position in the doorway, "Is my room not to your standards then, Elena?" I mock gasped and my hand flew to my chest, above my heart, "No '_lovely_'? That's hurts my feelings Elijah. Or... At least, it would if I _actually_ cared, about you or anything else." I heard a low growl rumble from Elijah's chest, and in the next second he was stood centimetres away from me, "You are not the Elena I know and-" Elijah cut himself off and clenched his jaw, before taking a second to compose himself. He took a deep, albeit unneeded, breath, and continued, "And you are cruel and vindictive and downright heartless, she is compassionate and caring and selfless. This Elena stood in front of me doesn't even deserve to be called Elena, let alone _lovely_." I tilted my head when I saw the glimmer of hope in Elijah's normally expressionless eyes and noticed his slip up when he talked about the old Elena, I wasn't sure what the slip-up was about, but I knew what the hope was, it was hope that his cruel words had gotten to me, hope that I was feeling something.

But I just laughed and shook my head, "You know Elijah, that's probably the _nicest_ thing you've said to me, since we met in Willoughby." Elijah's jaw clenched and he shook his head, before turning and walking over to his bookshelf, "You have changed Elena," My gaze locked on the open door and I tensed, "I really hate letting my siblings have their way with you, and if there was even the slightest hint at the old Elena, the one I knew, before you took up this, almost Katherine-like, facade then I would have no problem stoping them." I took a few silent steps towards the door, keeping my eyes on Elijah as he trailed his fingers over the spines of his books, much like I did earlier, except he did it with much more reverence and an almost caring touch.

"It is a shame however, that you put on this display of being different to Elena," I decided I'd heard enough and ran out of the door, but even with my speed, someone, waiting outside, managed to slip a needle in my neck and empty the contents.

I gasped as I felt the drug racing through my system. I felt like my insides were being torn to shreds, like acid was burning through my veins, and I realised, with a shocking clarity, that I'd been injected with vervain.

I stumbled along the hallway and managed to make a few steps before I fell to my knees, struggling to keep my eyes open. Someone tilted my chin up gently and I saw Elijah crouched in front of me, "So I can't find many qualms with letting them have their way for the murder of my brother, at least, for now." Elijah finished his earlier sentence from in his bedroom and I felt my eyes droop shut, but Elijah didn't drop my chin. Instead I felt his other hand brush a piece of hair away from my face, almost fondly, before I faded into the never ending darkness.


	6. Chapter 6 - Sunbathing

I groaned when I came too and felt something digging into my neck. My head was tilted back with my neck resting on the uncomfortable object. I opened my eyes slowly and pulled my head up from the uncomfortable position.

I looked around the room and saw that I was tied to a wooden chair, my arms were bound to the wooden armrests and my legs to the legs of the chair, I realised that my neck must've been resting on the back of the chair and sighed. Looking around again I noticed I was in a dark room, there was a large window in the corner, or at least I assumed so, it was covered with large drapes much like the ones in Elijah's room and I frowned. Why would they cover the windows? We all have daylight rings- I glanced down at my left hand and saw that my ring had been removed, my gaze slipped to the floor and I saw a plain plastic sheet stretched out around the base of the chair.

I rolled my eyes and settled back in the chair, letting my eyes close and letting a small hum escape the back of my throat.

I heard three steps of footsteps nearing the room, two pairs continued on to stand in front of me and the other pair stopped by the door. Rebekah groaned, "Humming? Really?" I opened one eye and shrugged, "Why not?" I heard someone smother a chuckle with a cough and grinned sunnily with both my eyes shut again. "Where is it?" Someone made a humming noise and I mentally rolled my eyes, then opened them and looked at the siblings in front of me. It was as I thought, Elijah had stopped by the door leaving Rebekah and Klaus in front of me. I sighed, "My ring, it's gone."

Klaus shook his head and tsked at me, "You know the rules, bad girls don't get nice jewellery." I rolled my eyes and shrugged, "So, _you_ took my ring," I mock gasped in horror, before letting my impassive self seep back in, "I'm devastated." I turned my head and glanced at Elijah, "And bored. Can I go back to solitary now?" I looked back at Klaus and earned myself an amused face and a raised eyebrow, "Definitely not love, where's the fun in that?"

I huffed, "It's more fun than waiting for you to grow a pair and _do_ something already." Suddenly the curtain was torn back, and a ear piercing shriek erupted from me as the sun hit my skin. Having never been burnt by sunlight before it was a completely new, excruciating, sensation to me. It felt like being burnt with boiling water did, but all over my body and it was constant.

Then the curtain was shut and I slumped forward in the chair, I could feel my skin slowly healing, and winced when the slight movement caused pain to ripple through me. "I really don't care about your emotions, this, right now, is just for killing our brother, but Elijah wants your emotions back so if we happen to strike any chords, it's just a bonus really." I rolled my eyes and glanced up at Rebekah, "Do you not have anything better to do, than bow to the wishes of your _pathetic_ brothers?" Rebekah lost her composure for a split second and a crack of pure, unfiltered rage showed through, before she renewed her smug smirk and nodded at Klaus, behind me.

A scream ripped its way free of me as I felt my skin burn, like thousands of tiny pinpricks all over my bare skin. The sharp pain cut off and I was left with a dull ache. As I slumped forward again, I caught sight of Elijah's face. The Original looked sick to the stomach and I could tell that the only reason he was staying was to make sure his siblings didn't kill me.

Before my skin could heal, I screamed again as I felt the sunlight hit my back. Some excruciating minutes the pain stopped and my body relaxed slightly, "I'm gonna kill you." My voice came out muttered and breathy, "I didn't quite catch that." My jaw clenched and I resisted the urge to move and glare at Klaus, because the constant throbbing of pain was still hanging onto my burnt skin as a reminder, "I said, 'I'm gonna kill you.'"

The Originals chuckled and I saw Klaus look at Elijah out the corner of my eye, he grinned, "Bingo. _See?_ There's a little rage." He looked back at me, still wearing his smug grin, "I should have figured that'd be the first emotion that came out of you. I tend to pull that out of people." I sighed and realised he was actually right, I was pretty pissed off.

For a split second I considered leaving it and letting my emotions in, I saw Elijah's face, set in a hard mask but his eyes were soft and hopeful. I felt a little leap of joy, before I realised he probably only wanted Katherine or Tatia and shoved my emotions down as far and deep as I could.

Klaus rolled his eyes and the hope that lit up Elijah's eyes died out and he slumped ever so slightly where he was resting against the doorframe, I smirked at him and shook my head, "Did you _really_ think I would turn it back on, Elijah?" Klaus and Rebekah's heads turned to look at their eldest brother and I continued, "'Cause if you did, then you're just as _stupid_ as everyone else who thinks my emotions are coming back, because guess what? They're _not_." Elijah's jaw clenched and his eyes closed, I felt hands on the sides of my head and realised I couldn't see Rebekah anymore. The hands twisted and the last thing I heard before I fell into the darkness was the crack of my neck snapping.

**3rd Person POV:**

Elijah sighed as he closed the door to his room behind him and ran a hand through his hair. He slowly turned the old rusted key in the lock and placed it in his jacket pocket before turning and walking down the hall into the kitchen. Unlike a few days previously, his siblings weren't in the kitchen and Elijah breathed out a sigh of relief.

He sank down in one of the chairs and folded his arms in front of him, in a motion very uncharacteristic for him, Elijah let his head fall forward onto his arms and let his eyes close, "Don't mope brother, she'll come back, eventually." The eldest Original sighed when he heard his brothers voice from behind him and removed his head from his arms.

Elijah lifted his head and put his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes tiredly, "I don't understand, she was _so close_ to turning it on. Why wouldn't she?" His brother snorted and Elijah looked up at him tiredly, "I don't presume to know how the female mind works, you're better off asking 'Bekah, brother." Klaus patted his shoulder and left the room without another word.

The vampire let his head fall to the table again, as he contemplated the pros and cons of asking for his baby sister's opinion.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**_Sorry for the wait, I've tried to make the chapter a bit longer to make up for it :)_**

**_I was a bit disappointed with the amount of reviews after the last chapter, thank you to; Elijah4ever, Elejah (guest), and another guest, who didn't leave a name, for reviewing._**

**_Can we get five more review before I update? _**

**_~ Iz xx_**


	7. Chapter 7 - Sisterly Advice

**_I forgot to mention, last chapter I used a few quotes from the season. If any of you stopped them have a virtual cookie ;) _**

**_Quick update because of the incredible amount of reviews I got from you guys :) _**

**_There was a lovely review I would love to thank directly, but unfortunately they were a guest and didn't leave a name :( _**

**_But thank you so much to everyone who is reviewing this story, you guys keep me going ;)_**

**_~ Iz xx_**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise isn't mine, unfortunately :'( **

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**3rd Person POV:**

Elijah's head was still on his arms, when he heard his sisters light footsteps enter the room. She pulled out a chair and sat next to him without a word. Elijah left his head in his arms and muttered, "Yes, sister?" Rebekah sighed, "I hear, _you_ need some advice." The Originals head snapped up to look at his sister, as he registered her smug grin he groaned and let his head fall back to the table, "Niklaus told you." Even though it was a statement, his sister felt the need to answer with a grin evident in her voice, "Yup."

"Well?" 'Bekah sighed and Elijah heard the movement in the air as she shook her head, "I don't know, -" Elijah groaned again and looked up at her, "Then why are you here?" His sister frowned at him and hit him lightly over the head, "I wasn't done! I don't know, I don't know her," She rushed on when she saw Elijah open his mouth to moan again, "_But_, I can probably guess." Elijah nodded and stood up, he walked to the glass cupboard and got down two small drinking glasses, reaching into the cupboard to the right, he pulled out a bottle of bourbon and took it all back to the table.

Rebekah raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. It was no secret that Elijah tended to stay away from bourbon and beer, preferring scotches and wines. If he was drinking bourbon, it was a definite indicator that he was really stressed, which of course he was.

He sloshed some bourbon into each of the glasses and pushed one Rebekah's way, before taking a large gulp out of his glass, "She was _so close_, I could see it. Why?" Rebekah shrugged, "She's scared." Elijah's shook his head and finished his glass, "Why? She knows-" Rebekah shook her head, cutting of his sentence before it formed, "Not scared of us. She's scared of _feeling_." Elijah's face was still blank and Rebekah sighed, taking a sip from her own glass, "Think of it this way, it's no secret that she cares for you." Elijah silently raised an eyebrow and his sister shrugged, "It's not, even Nik sees it." She took another sip and moved forward in her chair. "And you loved Tatiana and Katerina." Elijah shook his head vehemently, "I never-"

"I know," Rebekah cut Elijah off again, "You never loved Katerina. But this isn't about what we know, it's what Elena knows, and as far as she knows, you loved Katerina. You _love_ Katerina." Rebekah finished her glass of bourbon and Elijah tilted the bottle towards her, she pushed her glass towards him and he topped it off, "I still don't see how this effects Elena wanting to keep it off." Rebekah shook her head again, "I'm getting there. So; you've got Elena - who cares about you - and is the exact replica of two women you've 'loved'.

_"She's scared._

"She's scared that when you show any semblance of caring or emotion towards her, it's because she looks like Tatiana and Katerina. She's scared that you only care because she looks like them." His sister grinned and knocked back the rest of her glass, "Or at least, that's how I'd feel if I was her. It could be a load of codswallop, but..."

"It all makes sense." Elijah sighed as he quietly finished Rebekah's open ended sentence. A low sarcastic clapping came from the doorway, "Lovely insight there Rebekah." The seated siblings exchanged a glance and looked round at their brother, who grinned and walked into the room. Niklaus grabbed another glass and poured some bourbon into it, "So, when do we get to have some more fun with our lovely doppelgänger?" Elijah shook his head and swallowed the rest of his glass, "You don't." His siblings face changed into a mix of outrage and incredulity, and Rebekah screeched at him, "You can't be serious Elijah! She killed our brothers!"

"I am fully aware, but we are hardly innocents in her life." His siblings raised their eyebrows at him and he sighed, "Niklaus; you killed her aunt, you killed _Elena_, tried to kill her brother; threatened Elena and her friends, _repeatedly_, you turned her boyfriend, at the time, into a ripper and compelled him to feed from her.

"Rebekah; you've taunted and tortured her at every moment possible, you tried to have one of her best friends killed and... Oh yeah! You killed her as well!

"I betrayed her and left her in a tomb with you, my sister, one of her enemies, who had been through no effort to make it a secret that you despise her, with no form of protection. I betrayed her and let Klaus live after he killed her and her aunt. And there's probably a lot more! So I would hardly say we have _any_ right to judge or hold a grudge against Elena!" With this, Elijah turned and stormed out of the room, his usual calm composure ruffled beyond that of any time before.

**Elena's POV:**

A low groan escaped my slightly parted lips as consciousness reclaimed me. My neck cracked as the bones fused together again and I sighed rolling my head side to side as I sat up.

I was in Elijah's room again, but something was different, I just couldn't put my finger on it. I glanced around, taking everything in, same bookcase, closed door, closed curtains, Elijah, a wooden chair- Wait! Elijah? My head snapped back round to look, and sure enough there was Elijah, sat in an armchair reading a book.

I raised an eyebrow and realised he hadn't noticed I was awake, I rolled my eyes and chucked a cushion at him. He hand flashed out to grab it and he replied without looking up from his book, "There was no need for that, Elena." I shrugged, "You weren't saying anything, I got bored." He finally looked up at me with incredulity written all over his face, "You've been conscious for all of a minute."

"I get bored fast." I shrugged again and Elijah shook his head, with that little grin on his face. You know? The one that makes him look like he has his own little joke and makes him look ten times more attractive? Yeah, that one.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and noticed Elijah placing the book back on its shelf, "Why are you here, Elijah?" He looked at me and placed his hand in his trouser pockets, "My siblings won't be bothering you again, they're done with punishing you." My eyebrows shot up and I felt my eyes widen, even with my switch off I was surprised, it was quite obvious his siblings weren't done, so that means Elijah's told them they're done, "And you? Are you done?"

Elijah's head snapped to look at me from where he'd moved to the doorway, to leave. When he caught sight of my cold gaze his face fell, "Is that really what you think Elena? That I let my siblings torture you to punish you myself? I let them do those things so that they wouldn't kill you. When I found out it was you who was behind my brothers death," He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm not going to lie to you, of course I was upset. But then I realised my family has wronged you many more times than you have us. I hardly say we have a right to punish you for protecting your loved ones, Elena. I-" Elijah cut himself short and shook his head before striding out of the room.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek and shook my head vigorously, realising that the more I let him talk to me, the weaker my barrier was becoming.

I couldn't let him talk to me anymore.

**_––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––_**

**_5 more reviews before I update? _**

**_~ Iz xx_**


	8. Chapter 8 - Emotions

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise :'(_**

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The ball hit the wall with a dull thud before bouncing back to me. I caught it and threw it at the floor again, watching as it bounced up to hit the wall, then bounced back to my hand. Since Elijah had told me his siblings wouldn't bother me again, no one but Elijah had been back here. He tried to talk to me, but I always ignored him.

Blocking his voice out and throwing the bouncy ball - I'd found it in the corner of his bookshelf a few days ago - was almost all I did when he came in. And although I ignored him, Elijah came back everyday with a bottle of blood. He would hand it to me, I'd take it, drink it, then go back to throwing the ball. He would try and talk to me, obviously confused why I'd shut him out so throughly all of a sudden, but he never stopped.

I threw the ball again and sighed, I knew I needed to shut him out, I didn't want to feel, but there was a tiny, irritating, part of me that I couldn't shut off since the last time I'd actually listened to a word he'd said. A minuscule part that kept telling me to let him in, to listen to him. I'd started to wonder if he'd compelled me, even a little, but I dispelled that thought almost straight away. Even without my emotions, Elijah respected me too much to compel me, no matter what I did to him.

I heard Elijah's quiet footsteps outside the door and heard the key turn in the lock. The door opened and Elijah sat in the same chair he did every time, a mahogany framed armchair, placed on the corner next to his bookshelf. I didn't look round from my spot on the floor, just kept throwing the ball.

_Thud. Thud. Thud..._

About five minutes later, Elijah hadn't said anything, or handed me the typical bottle of blood. I looked round at him and saw he was reading a book off his shelf, not looking at me at all. My brow furrowed and I opened my mouth to say something, before a small part of me pointed out that this was probably a ploy to get me to talk to him. My mouth snapped shut and I shook my head, a small grin gracing my lips. I turned back to the wall and threw the ball, slightly harder this time.

**_Thud_**.

At least twenty minutes later, neither of us had said anything to each other and neither of us had so much as looked at the other - at least, I hadn't, I don't know if he had. The door opened again, but I didn't turn.

A pair of sniggers came from the doorway and my eyes rolled, seemingly of their own accord, "It's a good tactic, in all honesty." This came from Rebekah and Klaus chuckled, "It is. It's a shame they're both too _stubborn_ to give in." I grinned and shook my head, "I'm gonna take that as a compliment, Klaus."

"So you're just ignoring Elijah then? Wonder why that is?" I sighed when Rebekah spoke, and finally looked around, "Maybe I'm just bored of listening his obnoxious voice." I saw Elijah wince out the corner of my eye and grinned again. Klaus rolled his eyes and looked at Elijah, with his eyebrows raised, "Have fun brother." The brother in question hummed in reply, from his seat in the corner. Rebekah laughed and shook her head, "Good luck." The Original siblings turned and left, closing the door behind them.

Elijah finally looked up from his book, and I saw him fix his gaze on me out of the corner of my eye, "Why are you ignoring me Elena? The truth." I turned back to the wall and threw the ball again, thud, "I'm bored of listening to you." Elijah shook his head and stood up, "No, I don't think that's it, Elena." He took a step towards me and I tensed, only just managing to stay put.

_Thud._

He sighed and seemed to hesitate over something, before opening his mouth and speaking, "You know Elena, I've never _loved_ Katerina." _What?_ I shot to my feet and turned to face him, shaking my head and taking a step back, to mirror his step forward, "You kissed her, in Willoughby."

A low chuckle escaped Elijah, and he took another step closer, I took another back, "Do you really think I didn't know it was _you_? I could recognise you from a mile off, Elena. I've always known whether it's you or Katerina stood in front of me." I took another step away and he mirrored it, "You kissed me."

"Yes," I took one last fatal step away, and felt my back hit the wall, "I kissed you, Elena." I took a shuddery breath, "I don't care." Elijah closed the space between us in one more step and brushed a piece of hair behind my ear, "Don't shut me out Elena," I shook my head resolutely at Elijah's pleading voice, his forehead rested on mine and he sighed, "Please Elena. Let me in."

"Why?" I didn't know what I was asking, wether I was asking why he had kissed me, or why he wanted me to let him in. But it didn't matter, he answered anyway, "Because, _I love you, Elena._ And I kissed you, because with the Salvatore's hanging on your arms, I knew that would probably be my only chance to kiss the woman I love." Elijah's voice had crept into a whisper as he spoke and his other hand had come up to cup the side of my face.

He slowly lowered the rest of his his face to mine and placed a fleeting kiss on my lips, I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I gently kissed him back. I felt his smile against my lips and his hands tangled in my hair. My lips trembled into the kiss and Elijah pulled away, his forehead rested against mine again and I felt more tears slide down my cheeks. He pulled me into a hug and I sobbed into his chest, my wall was well and truly shattered, and I felt everything.

I cried for what I'd done, for the people I'd killed, I cried for Jeremy, I cried for the words Elijah had spoken to me, I cried for everything - even Kol - and Elijah held me all the while.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**_Thank you everyone for the reviews :)_**

**_Sorry it's been a while, I feel so incredibly crap it is unbelievable :(_**

**_Could we possibly get another 10(!) reviews before I update next? _**

**_-Iz xx_**


	9. Chapter 9 - Belief

_**I know, I suck. I'm sorry! I was struck with a **__**major**__** case of writers block :'( **_

_**Please enjoy a nice, longish chapter to try and make up for my sucky updating.**_

_**- Iz xx**_

_**••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**_

My tears refused to subside as I wept into Elijah's chest. My hands fisted in the lapels of his suit jacket, now dampened from the amount of tears I had already shed. Between my sobs I found myself pleading for his forgiveness, telling him I was sorry. Each and every time he cut me off, telling me he'd already forgiven me, that he didn't want my apologies.

Each time, I tried to apologise again.

Eventually I felt Elijah take my legs out from under me and cradle me against his chest. I felt him move and he sank down to the bed. He pulled me into his lap and wrapped both arms around me. One hand moved up and started combing through my hair distractedly and rocking me slowly, side-to-side. Sobs continued to wrack my body and I crushed myself to Elijah, he continued rocking me and making quiet soothing noises, occasionally going as far as to talk, "Shhh, you'll be okay Elena. It'll be okay." An incredulous snort escaped me and I shook my head vehmently, "Okay? How can this possibly be okay? I killed people, I don't even know how many! Your _brother_ is dead because of me! How can you possibly say that this will be okay? You should hate me! " My voice rose in pitch as hysteria took over and I moved away from Elijah's chest, turning my face away.

He sighed and gently turned my face towards his harsh gaze again, when he saw the tears still streaming down my face his gaze softened and he pulled me back against his chest. I felt his chin rest on the top of my head, he shook his head and sighed again, "I could never _hate_ you, Elena."

"Why?" Elijah chuckled and shook his head, "I don't know. There is just something about you that stops me being able to hate you." I snorted and rolled my eyes, "Because I look like _them_." Elijah remained silent before he pulled back and tilted my face to look at him, his brow was furrowed and his face was a mask of disbelief, "Elena, I _despise_ both Katerina and Tatia for what they were, for what they did to me _and_ my brother. If anything, your resemblance to them should make me _want_ to hate you, not keep me from hating you." Elijah brushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear with a slight curve of his lips. My face turned towards his hand and my eyes drifted closed.

Elijah's other hand moved from under my chin and cupped the other side of my face, I re-opened my eyes and looked round at him. My tears had finally stopped flowing, and the last one trickled from my eyes. Elijah lowered his face to mine and kissed the tear away before resting his forehead on mine. I tilted my face up towards his, just as my lips brushed Elijah's, we heard the door open and jumped apart, as though we had been electrocuted.

Klaus and Rebekah laughed and we slowly turned to face them. Klaus raised an eyebrow and smirked, "You got through to her then." I felt Elijah nod and realised that I was still on his lap, I flushed. As if he had read my mind, Elijah's arm, that had dropped from my face when his siblings had walked in, tightened around my waist and he held me to him. I kept my gaze focused on the bed spread and heard the Originals - Elijah included - laugh again.

"I'm sorry," The Originals' laughter cut off and, although my gaze was still firmly on the bedspread, I felt their stares fix on me. I swallowed and closed my eyes before taking a deep breath and continuing, "About Kol. I'm so, _so_, sorry." I felt Elijah stiffen briefly before he forced himself to relax and his hand rubbed between my shoulder-blades. Rebekah scoffed and started a retort, before one of her siblings' glares stopped her. I heard someone walk close and clear their throat, "I have one question for you, Elena."

I nodded slightly and kept my gaze down, a low growl emanated from Klaus and I flinched against Elijah, "Look at me!" I flinched yet again at Klaus's yell and felt a growl rumble in Elijah's chest, I shook my head as he started to admonish his brother and looked up, "No. He's right, Elijah." I looked round at Klaus and raised an eyebrow slightly. His eyes and expression were hard, but there was a sheen of unshed tears visible.

He took a few steps closer and glared at me, "Tell me, Elena, did you kill my brother out of spite, for his actions against you and the elder Salvatore in Denver?" I shook my head vehemently and shot to my feet, ignoring Elijah's attempts to grab my arm and keep me seated in his lap, "No! I would never kill someone out of spite! I didn't _want_ to kill Kol, but he threatened Jeremy! He had Damon _compelled_ to kill him, you would have done the exact same!"

"And completing Jeremy's mark? That was just... A convenient side-effect?" I sighed in exasperation and shook my head, "No! Yes! I don't- We didn't even think about the possibility of killing one of you to complete the mark until Kol went after Jeremy, even then we didn't think about what killing Kol would mean, if it would even work! So no! We didn't have him killed for the mark to be completed." The Hybrid sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I believe you." Rebekah's mouth actually fell open and, although I didn't look, I was sure a similar look of incredulity was displayed by Elijah.

Klaus was stood in front of me in the next second, "Don't think I forgive you, for that is a long way off, if ever. But I believe that you didn't want to kill my brother." I nodded jerkily, "I never expected your forgiveness, even this is more than I expected from you, any of you." I was rewarded with a slight smirk from Klaus, "Well from the looks of things, Elijah wants you around so, we're going to have to put up with each other." I smiled slightly. Klaus inclined his head before turning and leaving. Rebekah shook her head and shot a withering glare at me as she turned on her heel and followed her brother away.

I felt, more than heard, Elijah stand behind me and turned to see a slight grimace marring his features, "That went a lot better than I expected." I scoffed, "I'm surprised Rebekah didn't say anything." Elijah nodded in agreement, "As am I." He stepped forward and brushed a lock of hair behind my ear, I let my eyes drift shut and took a shuddery breath, "Are you okay, lovely Elena." I smiled slightly when I noticed Elijah had reverted to his term of endearment for me, "Of course I am."

"No, you're not." A tear rolled from under my closed eyelid and I shook my head slightly, "No. I'm not." Elijah's arms encircled me and he pulled me against his chest.


	10. Chapter 10 - Fighting

**~1 Week Later~**

"Remind me...again, how...is this...helping?" I grunted out between ducking blows and landing my own, "Because, love, my older brother, has disappeared for times unknown, to dissuade your brother and friends, from attempting an attack on us, to retrieve you. Because you decided you'd rather stay here." Klaus landed a kick on the back of my knees and they buckled under me, I fell to the mats and huffed, "For now." Klaus smirked and offered a hand to help me up, I frowned at him and ignored his extended hand, choosing instead, to climb to my feet by myself. He rolled his eyes and nodded, conceding to my earlier point, "True. Still Elijah is gone for a while, so _you_ are agitated and irritable." Klaus attacked again, the second I was on my feet, "I find this, beating the hell out of someone, rather relaxing."

"Are you sure...you're not the...agitated one here. 'Cause you're definitely...the one beating...the hell out of...someone." I was slammed, face first, into the far wall and Klaus was behind me in an instant with my arm twisted behind my back, as leverage to hold me still. I found myself, yet again, grateful for the complete padding of the room. All the walls and the floor were covered in at least a foot thick of soft padding, even the ceiling had been covered with black padding.

Klaus pressed me more firmly into the wall before stepping away and releasing my arm, "That's because you're _not trying_." A snarl ripped its way free of my throat and I span to attack the hybrid. I landed a blow to his face and tried to kick his feet out from under him. Instead he pulled his foot round and swept my feet out from under me and I fell onto my back. His calloused hand was around my throat and his knees either side of my hips to pin me in place.

I threw all my weight and strength into twisting us, so I was above Klaus and he was led on his back on the padding, "Sorry if I don't feel like having the crap beaten out of me by a hybrid that has at least ten times the strength and training I do." We were flipped again and rolled for a while, each of us trying to gain the upper hand, before Klaus won and I was pinned under him yet again, "You're still not trying properly, how do you expect to _learn_ if you don't put in the effort?" My mind wandered to the conversation we'd had after Elijah left.

_"Why so glum love?" I groaned and turned away from the window to face the smug Original, "I'm bored, being stuck in a house with two Originals that despise me, isn't exactly a picnic." Klaus smirked and walked over to the alcohol cabinet, he pulled out a decanter and two glasses. I watched him pour two and take one for himself before holding the other out for me, I took it and swallowed some of the liquid, relishing in the burn that the bourbon brought as it slid down my throat, "I could help with that." I raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Klaus, "With your boredom I mean." _

_"How?" He grinned and downed the rest of his drink before turning and walking out the room, calling behind him for me to follow him, I downed my drink and followed Klaus. _

_We went down to their basement and came down to a padded room, I pursed my lips to stop myself from laughing when Klaus looked round at me. He saw straight through me and rolled his eyes, "It's a vampire training room, love. We're not exactly gentle when we sparr. If you want to learn, go get changed." _

I'd had no idea just how true that was, until we started sparring.

Klaus was on his feet above me in one fluid motion and held out a hand to help me to my feet again. This time, I took it and let Klaus haul me to my feet, "Let's get a drink, then we can start again." I knew right away that he wasn't talking about anything like water or coke. I nodded and followed Klaus to a back corner of the room, where a door was hidden away in the padding.

It was a plain concrete room with a large fridge that, when opened, was shown to hold all manner of blood bags. I grabbed an AB positive out and turned away to gulp down the refreshing liquid. It instantly soothed the subtle burn that had started to appear in my throat and I sighed in relief. The empty blood bag went in the bin and I walked back out to the training room, to find Klaus gone and the room empty.

The cellars door shut behind me with a loud bang and I spun towards it, only to find no one there. I felt a gush of wind and realised Klaus was circling me, using his hybrid speed. My eyes closed and I took a deep breath to focus myself, letting my instincts guide me, I span and my arm shot out. My hand clasped around Klaus's wrist and I flipped him over my shoulder before spinning to straddle his hips. My hands closed around his wrists and I held them in a steel grip above his head.

I finally opened my eyes to see Klaus staring at me with a look of incredulity written clearly across his features, "How the bloody hell did you do that?" My brow furrowed and I shook my head, "I-I don't know." I released his wrists and shot to my feet upon hearing the door at the top of the training room stairs open and someone descend. I pulled Klaus to his feet as well and groaned when he thanked me by spinning into an attack again.

I jumped the leg that had tried to sweep my feet out from under me and spun, letting my foot come up to attempt a blow to the side of his face, his hand grabbed my ankle and I jumped up, kicking out with my other foot as my body turned in his grasp. My foot landed against the side of his face and Klaus released my ankle. We landed on opposite sides of the room, our postures mirroring each others. We were crouched on the balls of our feet, with a hand on the floor in front of us to hold ourselves steady.

A low, steady clapping came from the door and our head whipped round to see the new addition to the room, "Congratulations, you can fight like a pair of ravenous animals. Elijah just called, the Salvatores took more persuasion than he originally thought, they're both fine _Elena_," Rebekah sneered my name, like it was a curse falling off her tongue, when I opened my mouth to ask, "Keep your hat on. He'll be back in a minute." We both nodded and Klaus sighed, "Thank you, Rebekah. He'd probably have my head on a spike if he knew I'd been doing this with you." His last comment was directed at me and my lips curved into a smirk. Rebekah huffed and left, disappearing up the stairs.

Both our defensive postures relaxed and we straightened into a normal standing position. I headed for the stairs and span just in time to block the hybrids attack, he grinned at me and clapped me on the back, "Nice, c'mon. I like my head just the way it is." I sniggered and gestured in front of me, shaking my head, "There's no way I trust you walking behind me."

"And I should trust _you_ behind me?" I pursed my lips and let out a little laugh, "Fair enough, but the stairs aren't big enough for us to go up at the same time." Klaus grinned and gave me a little shove, "Go on then." I scoffed and shook my head, "No way! _You're_ the one who came at _me_ from behind!" He let out another laugh and shook his head slightly, "You're asking for it." I frowned and shook my head, eyes wide when I realised what he was going to do, "Klaus, no! Don't you-" I cut off squealing when I was thrown over his shoulder and he started the walk up the stairs.

I beat on his back playfully, giggling and squealing as I did so, "Put me down, Klaus! Seriously! Put me down!" My last word extended to another squeal as I was thrown down on the couch, back upstairs. Klaus grinned at me and I stood up to launch myself at him, "You're such a-a caveman!" He laughed and shook his head, "Really, Elena? Caveman? That's the best you've got?" I folded my arms across my chest and frowned at him, before my gaze fixed on his decanter of, what I knew to be, a rare 1912 bottle of bourbon.

I sped to it and grabbed the decanter, taking out the stopper as I did so, "Maybe I'll just drink all your _special_ bourbon." Rebekah scoffed from her place on the love seat in the corner, where I assumed she'd been sat all along. Klaus's eyes widened to the size of saucers and he shook his head quickly, "Elena, don't you dare." I took a sip, smirking as he rushed me and sped to the other side of the room, "It is nice, I get why you wanna hold onto it."

"Elena, c'mon, that's my best!" I smirked again and nodded, "Oh, I know." Klaus's rush as interrupted by Elijah's arrival. He planted himself between me and Klaus and frowned at the later, "What's going on here?" Rebekah scoffed again and shook her head, "Klaus threw her over his shoulder to get her here, so she stole his best bourbon." I coughed to cover up the laugh that threatened to escape me, and smiled innocently when Elijah turned to look at me, mirth and amusement dancing in his eyes. He held his hand out just as innocently and grinned at me, "The bourbon, lovely Elena." I frowned and shook my head, "You must be mistaken, I don't have any bourbon." His eyes flashed down to my empty hands, as did Klaus and Rebekah's and I saw all of their eyes widen in surprise.

Klaus actually sputtered, trying to figure out how I'd hidden his bourbon and it took everything in me not to crack a smile, or let out a laugh, "My 1912, Elena, where is it?" Klaus spoke through clenched teeth and some of the amusement from Elijah's eyes had died down. I frowned again and walked over to his alcohol cabinet taking out the decanter of 1912 bourbon. I held it out to him and shrugged, "You mean this?" The Originals' eyes widened even more, it was comical. Klaus took the bottle and sniffed it, "What-but how-what-what?"

"It's been there the whole time Klaus, are you okay?" Klaus fell back onto the sofa and started muttering to himself, about how he was sure I'd had the bourbon. I couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing, so hard I was doubled over with a hand clutching my stomach, "Oh God, your faces." I wiped a tear from my eye and continued to laugh hysterically, managing to pause, only long enough to tell then what I'd done, "I put the decanter back when you were distracted by Rebekah explaining what was going on." Rebekah and Elijah also burst out laughing and I saw Klaus's lips purse in an effort not to laugh.

Eventually he gave in and laughed with the rest of us. For the first time in a while, things were looking up, and I loved it.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**_Quick update, 'cause I'm awesome ;) _**

**_Bit fluffier in this chapter, I skipped some time 'cause I didn't feel like working the whole re-emotions Elena, if you guys want that process I can try and work in some flashbacks :)_**

**_I don't know a thing about bourbon so sorry if that's completely wrong :/ _**

**_Can we have 5 more reviews? _**

**_Please don't follow or favourite without reviewing :(_**

**_~ Iz Mikaelson xx_**


	11. Chapter 11 - Phone Call

**Normal POV:**

I sighed and curled closer to Elijah's side, he looked away from his book to glance down at me, an amused smirk playing on his lips, "Is something the matter, lovely Elena?" I frowned at him and groaned, "Yes, I'm _bored_."

"Go sparr with my brother, that normally cheers you up." I scoffed and shook my head, "_No_ chance." Last time I'd sparred with Klaus, things had gotten a little out of hand. I'd ended up with several broken bones, as had he. That was even with the padding in the room. Elijah grinned at me, evidently recalling the pleading he'd received from his brother after he found out that I'd been thoroughly injured by Klaus. At one point, I'd actually thought the Hybrid was seconds away from literally begging on his knees. If looks could kill, Klaus would've been dead at least a hundred times over. Even while Elijah was resetting my breaks, he was glaring at his younger brother.

Elijah shook his head slightly, still grinning, and sighed, "Then I don't know what to suggest lovely Elena." He returned his gaze to the book in his hand, although his arm moved around my shoulders and absently stroked my hair. I leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to Elijah's throat, he shuddered slightly and I smirked against his throat, "I just got an idea." I heard Elijah open his mouth to reply, or more likely to scold me, but I nipped him gently, just below his earlobe, and another shiver stopped his retort.

His arm, that had been around my shoulders, moved to my waist and Elijah pulled me round so I was straddling his hips. I kissed the side of his lips before diverting my attention back to his neck when he turned his head to claim my lips. He groaned and his let head fall onto my shoulder, "Tease." I smiled against his neck when his accusation came out as a slight moan. I had just started the journey back up his neck when I heard someone clear their throat from the doorway. Elijah groaned again, this time in exasperation, and I giggled into his throat, "Yes, Klaus?"

"If you're quite done torturing my brother, your phone is ringing." I rolled my eyes and looked round at him, also feeling Elijah remove his head from my shoulder and letting it fall against the back of the couch instead, "Who is it?" Klaus shrugged and held up my phone, "How the _bloody hell_ am I supposed to know? The ID says 'Witch Bitch 4'." I sighed and tried to think who I'd spoken to when I was emotionless. When the callers identity came to me, I shot off Elijah's lap and over to Klaus, he threw my phone at me and I caught it, answering as I vamped to the door and grabbed a set of car keys. I was in one of the cars a second later and roaring away, down the Mikaelsons driveway.

**3rd Person POV:**

Elijah was sat comfortably on the couch reading a book, with Elena curled slightly into his side. When she let out a sigh and burrowed closer to him he looked round at her with an amused smirk, if slightly forced. Not that she annoyed him, quite the opposite actually. When she was in any sort of proximity to him, he found his thousand years of perfect self control miraculously disintegrating, until it was only hanging on by a thread, "Is something the matter, lovely Elena?" She frowned at him, her bottom lip sticking out in a slight pout and groaned, "Yes, I'm _bored_." Elijah struggled to think of a solution that wouldn't involve threatening his already precarious control, "Go sparr with my brother, that normally cheers you up." He grinned, thinking of the last time her and Niklaus had fought.

Evidently she was thinking the same, as he was rewarded with a scoff and shake of the head, with a definitive, "_No_ chance!" She didn't say anything more, and neither did he, they were both thinking of the begging Elijah had received from Niklaus after Elena had received several breaks. The only reason Niklaus hadn't received any bodily harm from Elijah was because he was too preoccupied with setting Elena's breaks again.

The Original sighed and returned to reading his book, placing an arm round Elena shoulders and stroking her hair absently, "Then I don't know what to suggest, lovely Elena." Before he could immerse himself in reading his book, he felt Elena press a slight kiss against the side of his neck and shuddered slightly. He felt her smirk against him before speaking, "I just got an idea." Elijah opened his mouth to scold her, teasingly of course, but Elena continued to lave attention on his neck and he found his train of though completely scrambled. A nip just below his earlobe caused another shiver to rack Elijah's body and his mouth fell closed.

Losing more of his control, his arm moved from her shoulders and wrapped around her hips to pull the beautiful brunette onto his lap. Her legs straddled him and he had to hold back a groan. The same groan could not be held in when Elena deliberately avoided his lips and he let his head fall onto her shoulder when her attention returned to his throat, managing to mutter out a single word, "Tease." She smiled against him again and his control was seconds away from snapping when his brother interrupted from the doorway.

There was a conversation between his brother and the ravishing woman still straddling his hips. At some point he was aware of removing his head from Elena's shoulder and letting it fall against the back of the couch instead. Suddenly, Elena was gone from his lap and the front door slammed, followed shortly by the sound of one of their cars starting and taking off down the drive.

Elijah was still breathing heavy, even though he didn't need to, that alone was a testament to how much the gorgeous brunette, that had previously straddled his lap, affected him. He looked round at his brother who was watching him with an amused smirk and managed to utter a simple question, "What just happened?" Niklaus threw his head back and laughed, "You, my dearest brother, just got seduced and dumped, I believe." Elijah frowned at his brother, not appreciating how much Niklaus was enjoying Elijah's discomfort, and ran a hand through his hair, "Why did she take off though?" Klaus's smirk transformed into a frown as both brothers stared at the doorway Elena had fled out of moments earlier.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**_Quick update again 'cause I'm awesome ;)_**

**_Can we get another 6/7 reviews please? And if you can, could you try and make the reviews more than just; update. I would really like to know what's going well and what needs working on :) _**

**_~ Iz Mikaelson xx_**


	12. Chapter 12 - Memories

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise or the song - that belongs to Three Days Grace and is called Never Too Late :)_**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

_I sighed when Rebekah made to leave the room I had just entered and turned to face her retreating form, "Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Rebekah froze but made no move to turn and look at me, "I'm sorry about Kol, but I was protecting my brother, you'd have done the same!" The Originals shoulders slumped slightly, before stiffening again and she whipped around to face me, "But you won't apologise for that night, will you?" I didn't need to ask what she was talking about._

_Ever since the night we'd tried to take Klaus down using Mikael and I'd stabbed Rebekah in the back with the White oak dagger, she'd been holding a grudge. I sighed again and shook my head, "No, I won't. Because I'm not sorry for what I did." The blonde huffed and turned to leave but I flashed in front of her and she came to a halt once again, "I'm not sorry for what I did because we had no idea that wouldn't change your alliance and help your brother. I'm sorry about how I had to do that, but I'm not sorry for daggering you!" Rebekah inclined her head slightly before walking around me, out of the room. _

_I sighed and felt someone wrap their arms around my waist from behind, I stiffened until I smelt Elijah's cologne and relaxed back into him, "She'll come around, she understands why you did what you did. Unfortunately, my sister doesn't like admitting she was wrong or letting go of a grudge." I scoffed and turned to face him, still encased in his arms, "I think that's the understatement of the week." I wrapped my arms around Elijah's neck and he grinned at me before pressing his lips gently against mine. _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I sighed as the car I'd 'borrowed' (not that I'd actually asked Klaus if I could take his Maserati) roared down the freeway, on my way back to Willoughby. Or more technically a little town, even smaller than Willoughby, on the outskirts of the town Katherine had taken over. I turned up the radio and hummed along, tapping my fingers on the steering wheel.

**This world will never be,**

**What I expected,**

**And if I don't belong,**

**Who would have guessed it,**

**I will not leave alone,**

**Everything that I own,**

**Too make you feel like it's not too late,**

**It's never too late. **

_I gritted my teeth against the pain of the 'stake' crudely shoved through my stomach. I realised rather soon after that I wasn't strong enough to pull the wood out of the wall and worked myself off the piece of banister, that had me impaled, instead. _

_I finally slipped off the wood and resisted the urge to cry out as the hole in my stomach slowly knit itself together. I shook my head to focus and ran down the stairs at vampire speed and into the kitchen, just as Kol brought the hatchet down over Jeremy's shoulder. I knocked into Kol's arm and diverted the blade, to cut through the tie holding Jeremy's arm to the table. _

**Even if I say,**

**it'll be alright,**

**Still I hear you say,**

**You want to end your life,**

**Now and again we try, **

**To just stay alive,**

**Maybe we'll turn it all around,**

**'Cause it's not too late,**

**It's never too late. **

_I managed to knock the Original back against the counter and hold him in place as Jeremy untied the other binding and ran to the sink. He pulled out e tap and aimed its spray at Kol. A splash of the vervain water landed on my hand and I let out a hiss of pain, pulling my hand away from Kols chest. The rest of the spray landed on Kols face and throat, tortured screams escaped his throat and pulled the white oak stake from his pocket. _

_I threw the stake at Jeremy and screamed at him, "Now!" He drove the stake into Kols heart and we both backed away. The Original burst into flames and more of his tortured screams filled the kitchen. _

**No one will ever see,**

**This side reflected,**

**And if there's something wrong,**

**Who would have guessed it,**

**And I have left alone,**

**Everything that I own,**

**To make you feel like,**

**It's not too late,**

**It's never too late. **

_I_ _watched my brothers expression turn worried and frowned. I looked round the doorway and felt my eyes widen when I saw Klaus stood at the door. His gaze was on the burnt corpse of his brother. I saw the glistening of tears in his eyes and gulped when he looked up at me and my brother._

_**"What did you do?" **_

**Even if I say,**

**It'll be alright,**

**Still I hear you say,**

**You want to end your life, **

**Now and again we try,**

**To stay alive, **

**Maybe we'll turn it all around,**

**'Cause it's not too late,**

**It's never too late. **

_"Why do you care?" Elijah stiffened ever so slightly against me and pulled back to look at me, upon seeing I was completely serious, he frowned and brushed a piece of hair behind my ear, "About what, lovely Elena?" I swallowed and shut my eyes, shaking my head, "Don't call me that." Although I couldn't see his face, I was sure his frown would have deepened and he'd be studying my intensely, "What? Elena, why?" I opened my eyes, but kept my gaze on Elijah's chest, "Because, I'm not lovely or whatever else you think I am. I killed more than half a dozen people for no reason, other than that I felt like it. And, don't forget, I helped kill two of your brothers, as well as helping your mother try and kill all of you. So... just don't, Elijah. Don't..." I pulled away completely and brushed past him, to leave, but his hand wound around my wrist and gently held me in place. Using just enough pressure to stop my walk, but not enough that I couldn't pull away if I wanted to. _

_"Elena..." I sighed and let his hand rest on my arm, rather than shrugging him off like my impulse was screaming at me to do. After a few seconds of silence I huffed, "Look, if you're not gonna say anything, then let go of me." I yanked my arm from Elijah's grip and stormed away, at least, I tried to. I found myself being turned and shoved against the door. I opened my mouth to protest, but before I could make a sound, Elijah's lips crashed onto mine with and unrestrained passion. _

**The world we knew,**

**Won't come back,**

**The time we've lost,**

**Can't get back,**

**The life we had,**

**Won't be ours again. **

**The world will never be, **

**What I expected,**

**And if I don't belong**.

I felt a tear run down my cheek and swiftly wiped it away. The music cut off and my phone rang through the cars speakers, I jumped before sighing and pressing the speak button, "Who's calling?" There was a small beep and Siri answered, "Elijah is calling." I groaned and let it ring off. My music resumed and I was as surprised as I was relieved, when Elijah didn't call again.

**Even if I say,**

**It'll be alright,**

**Still I hear you say,**

**You want to end your life, **

**Now and again we try,**

**To stay alive, **

**Maybe we'll turn it all around,**

**'Cause it's not too late,**

**It's never too late. **

**Maybe we'll turn it all around,**

**'Cause it's not too late, **

**It's never too late,**

**It's not too late,**

**It's never too late. **

The last bars of the song played as I drove across the borders into Eastlake.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**_Sorry for the fillers chter :/ _**

**_Can I get another 5/6 updates please? I love reading updates from you guys and I love knowing that people are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. _**

**_~ Iz Mikaleson xx_**


	13. Chapter 13 - Witch Buisness

**Normal POV:**

"So, how _exactly_ does this work?"

"I need your blood, even as a vampire, it has special properties that will enable me to, essentially, reach into the other side and pluck out whom you have requested be returned to the land of the living." I pursed my lips and nodded, "Will there be any side effects?" The witch nodded as she moved around, grabbing everything she needed, "Yes, there will be a bond created between you and the vampire you are bringing back, kind of like the bond between mother and son except you won't be able to physically hurt each other without inflicting the exact same injury on yourselves."

"What about other people? If one of us gets hurt by someone else, will the other feel it?" The witch cocked her head and shrugged, "It depends, in those sort of situations the bond doesn't usually have any effect."

"But?" The elderly witch smiled at me and tipped an imaginary hat, "The bond can be opened and closed in situations like that, so the other can feel the pain." I sighed and nodded, "Okay, I think we can deal with that, if he can't, it's his loss. Let's get this done." The witch nodded and moved her bowl and various ingredients around until they were ordered how she wanted them. I'd managed to pay just enough money to get her to do the spell and I was increasingly glad of it, even if Klaus wouldn't be, I might've stolen quite a bit of the money that was on the card in his car, but hey, he was getting his brother back.

The witch mixed her various ingredients together, including the sample I'd managed to get of Elijah's blood, muttering something in Latin as she went. Eventually she held out her hand and picked up a knife, "If you're even thinking about double crossing us, you won't live long enough to feel good about it." The witch smirked and shook her head, "I'd never dream of it doll. Now, your hand." I placed my hand in her upturned hand and winced slightly as she made a gash across my palm.

She turned my hand, palm down, and I balled it into a fist to let the maximum blood flow into the bowl. She muttered some more and a silhouette appeared in the corner of the room, she dropped my hand and stopped speaking just as the silhouette took on more form. She smiled at me and nodded, "It's done."

**3rd Person POV:**

"I am going to kill that doppelgänger! Who the _hell_ does she think she is?" Elijah regarded his brother with a slightly amused look, but if one looked close enough, they could see the stress clearly shown in his otherwise impassive features, could see the stiffness of his body as he paced in the living room of the Mikaelson mansion. His sister watched him like a hawk, obviously not impressed with how worried he was about Elena, but when Niklaus burst into the room in all his rage, she diverted her attention to him and scoffed, "She's been gone all of two days Nik. I'm sure your _precious_ Maserati is _just fine_."

"I don't care about the car, I can buy another one! But that car, incidentally, had one of my credit cards in. One million bloody dollars, gone!" Klaus slapped the bill down on the coffee table and Elijah and Rebekah straightened in their seats and frowned at each other, "Why would Elena need one million dollars?"

"She probably got bored of you both and now she's disappearing, running for the hills," Rebekah stood from her place on the love seat and stalked towards the doorway, "_Just like Katherine_." Elijah growled and pounced at his sister. Before he could wrap his hands around Rebekah's throat, Niklaus had his arms held behind his back.

Rebekah had spun around upon hearing her brothers growl and now stared at the scene before her with incredulity, "You would really attack me, _your own sister,_ for that girl."

"Yes, I would. Elena does not deserve your hate! She acted against you once! Because _she knew_ you would _never_ be able to go through with whatever plan you had concocted against Klaus, she knew of the bond you two share and she knew you wouldn't break that for anything! She doesn't deserve _any_ of this!" Klaus released, the still struggling, Elijah's arms and shoved him back onto the couch, "She stabbed me in the back! And daggered you _before_ trying to have us all killed, she doesn't deserve _anything_ from you, from any of us!"

Elijah shot back to his feet and went for his sister again, and again his brother was in his way, "_Move, Niklaus._" Elijah tried to move around his brother but Niklaus blocked him and shoved him back towards the couch. The eldest Original snarled at his brother, his true vampire visage breaking through his mask, "Enough, Elijah! Elena's disappeared and you're not thinking! _Enough_!" The Original siblings watched as Elijah shoved Klaus and disappeared out the back door at vampire speed, so fast even their eyesight couldn't follow properly.

Rebekah collapsed onto the couch and let her head fall into her hands, "He was actually going to attack me. I can't believe he..." She looked back up at Klaus and smiled slightly, "Thank you." Klaus scoffed and shook his head, "Don't thank me, I agree with him." Rebekah's expression returned to incredulity as she stared at her half-brother, "I only stopped him because I didn't want him to do anything he'd regret when he's thinking clearly again. You are being a _spoiled brat_ Rebekah! Surely you can see the way he feels about Elena, and you go and rile him up anyway!" Klaus stormed out the living room, leaving Rebekah staring after him with her mouth wide open.

**Normal POV:**

"_Shut up!_"

"Awwww, come on sweetheart, I know you love me." I scoffed and glared at the Original in my passenger seat, "Yeah, okay." I turned back to face the road and drummed my fingers against the steering wheel, "So, how did you afford that witches help anyway? She's not exactly a cheap worker." I reached over to the glove box and pulled out Klaus's credit card before tossing it onto Kol's lap, "You stole my brothers credit card." I glared at him, "No, it was in the car, when I, kind of, stole his car." Kol burst out laughing and clapped me on the shoulder, "You are the best doppelgänger by far." I rolled my eyes and sighed, "That's only cause I brought you back from the dead."

"That, and you stole my hybrid half-brothers car, took a million dollars from his credit card and you aren't even _remotely_ panicked. What else have you stolen from my brothers?" I shrugged and pulled into the mall parking lot, "Maybe a little of Elijah's blood to bring you back from the dead." Kol's eyes widened and he gaped at me as I turned the car off and took the keys out the ignition. I plucked the credit card out of his hand and grinned at his puzzled look.

He climbed out of the car as I slammed my door and yelled at me over the roof, "What're you doing?" I turned back to him and waved the card, "We have your brothers credit card and you need a haircut and some new clothes." Kol's face lit up in a grin and he hopped off the car and slammed the door before appearing next to me, "Oh, I definitely like you."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**


	14. Chapter 14 - More Money Spent

**3rd Person POV:**

"_Seriously_?" Klaus bellowled from his seat at the laptop - some sort of Mac, Elijah didn't bother keeping up with the technology these days. He looked up at his brother and frowned, "What is it, Niklaus?" His brother frowned at the computer screen, then at Elijah, "One hundred thousand dollars, on clothes." He shrugged, "Rebekah's spends more than that when she shops." Klaus shook his head and his brow furrowed more as he looked back at the screen and he seemed to hesitate over something before saying what the problem was, "It's men's clothes, Eli." Elijah's slumped in his chair, his eyes closed so he missed the sympathetic look his brother shot him.

He felt Klaus rest a hand on his shoulder and squeeze lightly, in a silent display of comfort. The Original managed to quirk his lips slightly in acknowledgement and felt his brother remove his hand from Elijah's shoulder, then leave the room.

Elijah had no doubt that if Rebekah was there she would have made some scathing comment about Elena, but, since he had lost any semblance of control he had and tried to attack his sister, he'd seen less and less of her. He only felt the slightest slither of remorse for attempting to attack his only sister. She had grown too comfortable with the coddling he and his other brothers had provided her with as they had grown up, and now she needed to learn that she wouldn't have them backing her forever, especially now Finn and Kol had been taken from them. She needed to find her own feet to stand on and Elijah ignoring her snide remarks wouldn't help anything.

The more he thought, the more idiotic he felt. Ridiculous as it was, he couldn't help the monumental amount of hurt he was feeling due to the latest dopplegangers actions. The more he tried to deny it, the more he realised just how deep this doppelgänger had managed to worm her way into his traitorous heart. Elijah felt a cool tear glide down his cheek and shot to his feet.

Only when the glass he had been holding was shattered into a thousand tiny pieces, upon its impact with the far wall, and the shiny new computer was smashed to bits, did Elijah collapse against the wall and fall down it to sit on the floor. He drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them as his heart broke and he sobbed against them.

Rebekah and Klaus flinched upon hearing Elijah's onslaught and both deemed it wise to stay away.

**Normal POV:**

"_One hundred thousand dollars?_ I can't believe you spent that much on clothes!" I screeched at the smug Original in the passenger seat of the car and he grinned at me, "It's not like it's your money, it's my brothers." I frowned at Kol but had to agree with his point, it was Klaus's money and it's not like he didn't have any, "I'm surprised you didn't buy anything. I mean, isn't it against some sort of girls code to go into clothes shop and not buy a single thing?" I pursed my lips and shrugged, "Probably, but I don't want anything bought with Klaus's money, it's probably all blood money anyway." Kol chuckled and shook his head.

I raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him but he simply reached over and turned up the radio. I grimaced at the song that was blaring through the speakers and flipped the channel. Classic by MKTO had just started and my lips curved into a grin, I twisted the dial and turned up the volume even more. Kol raised both eyebrows and scoffed before shaking his head, I shrugged and smiled innocently as we sped down the highway.

My thoughts drifted to Elijah and I wondered how he was taking my abrupt departure, I almost scoffed to myself before remembering the company in the car and keeping the sound to myself. I doubted Elijah really cared all that much, he may have confessed that he loved me, but he hadn't said it again since I regained my emotions, so it was probably just a ploy to make me feel again.

It was no secret that Rebekah still hated me, but Klaus and I were actually getting along okay before I left. If I did happen to be kicked out because of this stunt, I found myself realising I would actually miss trading verbal blows, and actual blows, with Klaus. I definitely wouldn't miss the sight of a panicking Klaus when we got a little too rough in the sparring room.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

_I groaned as I felt my bones trying to knit themselves back together, but they weren't lined up and them knitting wrong hurt more than it did when Klaus broke them. Klaus was hovering beside me, keeping up a mantra of, "Shitshitshit..." I laughed croakily and looked up at him, "Why are you cursing...when I'm the one...writhing in agony, you complete ass." Klaus laughed nervously and shook his head, "Elijah is going to kill me, there won't actually be any of me left when he finds out!" I snorted, "Maybe he'll go easy on you when he finds out I gave almost as good as I got." _

_"Doubt it, I'm still standing." I chuckled again but it turned into a cough and soon I was in a fit of coughs on the floor. The gut wrenching chokes did little to help my fractured or bruised ribs and only heightened my pain. I felt Klaus kiss my forehead softly and heard his quiet mutter of an apology before his arms slid under my knees and shoulders and he lifted me from the padded floor. A pained cry escaped my lips as I felt the broken bones rub against each other when Klaus jostled me slightly. He moved into his vampire speed for the journey up the stairs and through to the living room where Elijah and Rebekah were talking. Elijah's stunned gaze quickly turned to rage when he saw what had happened. I was sure that the only thing stopping him from attacking his brother was that Klaus still had me in his arms, "Put her on the couch." Elijah spoke through gritted teeth as he stood swiftly and smoothly, from the armchair he had been occupying, and moved over to where Klaus was placing me on their couch. _

_His expression softened when he crouched next to me and gingerly brushed a piece of hair away from my eyes, I distantly heard Rebekah huff and storm out of the room. Elijah paid no heed to his sisters tantrum and kept his focus on me, "I need to re-break the broken bones so they can be set and heal properly. It will hurt rather a lot, lovely Elena." I grimaced and nodded, "God! Just do it already!" Elijah gave me a tight smile and looked up at his brother, "Niklaus, lie the couch back." Klaus moved to the back of the couch and laid it down flat, so the couch was transformed into a large, cushioned - almost bed-like - object. _

_Elijah pressed a gentle, almost wary, kiss on my forehead and muttered an apology before he snapped my forearm again and I was lost in agony. But I was not so lost that I didn't catch the glares Elijah was sending to Klaus over my writhing body. I caught snippets of Klaus's begging as Elijah systematically re-broke and set my bones, he started with the ones that had healed the most and moved on to the fresher breaks. _

_When the last bone was reset and my head cleared of the agonising fog that had encased me, I re-tuned my hearing to see what the Original brothers were saying. _

_"Please, Elijah, I didn't mean to. I swear! She's so different there, I forgot that Elena isn't like us! I'm sorry." I heard Elijah scoff and he shook his head, "I don't care Niklaus! You should remember, no matter how alike us she seems!"_

_"Elijah, I am so, so, sorry. Please, I swear I'll be careful!" I saw Klaus's knees bend slightly, like he was preparing to sink to his knees and held back a smirk. I also saw Elijah tense and prepare to jump to his feet and launch at Klaus. I grabbed his wrist as he made to attack his brother and he froze. Elijah sank beck to his knees next to me immediately and I moved my hand from his wrist to grip his hand. Elijah's fingers laced with mine and his other hand moved up to cup my cheek tenderly, "I'm so sorry, my lovely Elena." I smiled at Elijah and moved my other hand to cup his cheek, "I'm fine, Elijah. Don't worry about me." _

_"How can I not?" He exclaimed with and incredulous look on his face, "When my brother brings you up here, bruised and broken, how can I not worry about you?" Elijah shot a glare at Klaus and I squeezed his hand, he looked back round at me and I smiled, "Don't blame Klaus, we both got carried away. Besides, it's not like he got off without a scratch." _

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

Elijah had argued with me for a good ten minutes after that, before conceding and leaving Klaus alone. Elijah had changed his focus and fussed over me for at least two hours, before I had told him, with no hint of amusement in my voice, that if he didn't quit coddling me, I would break my own bones again, just to spite him. Rebekah had been all for the idea and Klaus and Elijah's mouths had actually fallen open. He'd stopped soon after that, much to Rebekah's annoyance.

I looked over to the passenger seat of the car and, upon noticing Kol watching me closely, I straightened out the little grin that had curved its way onto my lips.

Soon after I slowed the cars speed as I noticed we were fast approaching the Mystic Falls border.

-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\

**_I know! I know! I'm evil, you hate me :D _**

_**I **__swear __**the Originals will find out about Kol in the next update! **_

**_I'm not sure if I've made Elijah a little to OOC in his little episode at the top, but I do feel that after being betrayed by Katherine and Tatia, then believing he's been betrayed by Elena he would react with some sort of semblance of what I've done. What do you think? _**

**_I was quite a bit happier with the review count on the last chapter, can we get at least another four before I will update again? _**

**_Please don't favourite or follow without reviewing its actually quite annoying :(_**

**_~ Iz Mikaelson xx_**


	15. Chapter 15 - Reunited

**_This chapter kind of took my imagination and ran away with it? Oops! But I'm sure you won't mind a longer update! _**

**_I'm now offering my services as a beta reader if anyone would like one :) just thought I'd mention that..._**

**_I hope everyone had a great Christmas, and will have, or have already had, a great new year! _**

**_As always, please, please, please review! _**

**_~ Iz Mikaelson xx _**

"Are we there yet?" I glared at Kol upon hearing his chirpy voice ask the same question for what must've been the tenth time since we'd crossed the Mystic Falls border, less than five minutes ago. He smiled innocently at me as I replied, speaking through gritted teeth, my slight irritation swiftly turning to annoyance, "We'll be there in a minute." Kol opened his mouth to retort but my phone cut him off and I sent a silent prayer to the heavens, thankful for the invention of mobile phones. I answered without checking the ID and gestured at Kol to be quiet.

"Hello?" I heard several people suck in a quick breath on the other end of the line and frowned, "Hello?" All I could hear was static through the line and my brow creased further. Kol opened his mouth to speak and I shook my head curtly, not in the mood for his remarks about whether or not the phone is working. He held his hands up in surrender and settled back in his seat, staring out the window. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the phone call, "Is anyone there? _Helloooo_?" I saw Kol smirk at my irritation and I grit my teeth, a growl rumbled from my chest and I glared at the cars panel, where my phone was connected to it, "That's it. If no-ones gonna say anything I'm hanging up." Kol grinned and seemed to be holding back laughter as I reached to hang up the phone, a single word reply froze my hand in its progress.

"Elena?" I froze and Kol's head whipped round to face the front of the car, all traces of amusement gone from his face. I expelled a shaky breath and already had to fight to suppress tears at the mere sound of his voice.

Kol looked at me sharply and slapped me over the back of the head, I jerked out of the trance-like state I'd wound up in and glared at the Original, who winced as now doubt he felt the same hit on his head. He nodded towards my phone and I let out another shaky breath, "Eli?" I saw Kol's eyes widen and he looked at me disbelievingly upon my use of Elijah's nickname, "Elena, are-are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are-are you..." I could hear how much Elijah struggled to form even a simple sentence and it broke my unbeating heart, "Yeah, I'll be back soon. I'll see you in a minute, yeah?"

"Okay." I hung up the phone and let my head fall back against the headrest as a few tears slipped from under my closed eyelids.

I noticed Kol's silence and looked round at him, he was watching me with something akin to sympathy written all over his face, "Did that sound like...?" I nodded and let out a shaky breath, "Yeah. I think Elijah was crying." Kol nodded slightly and leant back against his seat, "Eli never cries." It was my turn to nod and I sighed, "I know." We settled into an uneasy silence as we completed the drive to the Mikaelson mansion.

I pulled up to a stop in front of the mansion I'd spent the last few weeks in and expelled an uneasy breath upon seeing Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah waiting on the porch. I looked over at Kol and we grimaced at each other, I huffed and shut off the car before hitting Kol over the head, "C'mon, we should get your hundred bags of crap out the trunk." He frowned and I flashed a sunny grin at him, ignoring the way I'd seen Elijah's face fall when he registered a second person in the car with me. Kol grumbled as I climbed out the car and walked round to the trunk of the car, keeping my face turned away from the waiting Originals.

I felt a slight breeze and Kol was stood beside me, glaring at the trunk, full of his bags, I smirked at him and hit him on the back of the head lightly, "It's your fault for buying so much." He grimaced and started hauling bags out the trunk.

Kol tried haphazardly stuffing bags into other bags to try and carry more and only wound up ruining the bags. I slapped his hand away from the bags he was stuffing into another and winced upon feeling the same sting on my own hand, "Just stop it! _You_ can come and bring it all in later! " Kol scoffed indignantly and glared at me, "Why me?"

"Because, it's all yours." I glared at him and slammed the trunk shut, after throwing the few bags we'd gotten out back in. I walked slowly towards the porch where the Originals were waiting, I noticed Rebekah squeeze Elijah's hand and took a shuddery breath, squeezing my eyes shut as I did so. A hand was laid gently on my shoulder and squeezed lightly, my eyes opened and I looked round at Kol. He smiled at me and nodded towards the porch. I laid my hand over his and squeezed back before removing his hand from my shoulder.

When I reached the steps I noticed that Elijah's eyes were frozen on Kol's silhouette, leaning against the car, and Rebekah and Klaus were both glaring at me. I smiled nervously and held out Klaus's credit card. I noticed a muscle in his jaw tick and he was in front of me in an instant, snatching his card from my hand and forcing me up against one of the porch beams, with a hand around my throat.

A growl rumbled from the Hybrids chest and he snarled at me, "Over a million dollars, Elena. Do you have any idea what you put my brother through?" The remark about Elijah struck a cord in me and I grit my teeth, determined not to let the tears overcome me. As Klaus continued to choke me, I tried to open the bond between Kol and myself and when I heard the Original splutter by the car, I let the bond flicker back off. If I wasn't being choked I would've grinned in satisfaction at being able to initiate the bond, but as it was I couldn't breath, much less smile.

Seconds later, the hybrid was ripped away from me and I heard him crash through the porch railing and land next to Rebekah and Elijah, the latter of which had finally snapped out of his funk. I collapsed to the ground, chest heaving as I struggled for breath, although unneeded I handed managed to shut off that particular habit. I felt Kol brush my hair behind my ears and he smiled at me as I looked up, "You okay?" I nodded, unable to speak because I was pretty sure that Klaus had fractured my hyoid. My eyes widened when I saw Elijah prepare to leap at his brother and Kol whipped round in time to send Elijah spiralling into the side of the house. Kol tsked at his siblings and smirked, "Will you all relax? I just came back from the dead and don't really fancy going back." The siblings froze as they took in their brother and I watched as Elijah's eyes flickered from Kol, who was still standing defensively in front of me, to myself. I was still collapsed in a heap against the beam at the bottom of the porch stairs with a hand held to my healing throat. His gaze moved back to his brother and Elijah took a cautious step closer, "You were dead."

"Still am. Then again, everyone here is." Elijah let out a little laugh and flew down the stairs at vampire speed to pull his brother into a hug. Kol awkwardly embraced Elijah, slapping him on the back in a typical manly fashion. I saw Kol's lips move as he whispered something to his brother, at too low a volume for me to hear, and Elijah pulled away, frowning at his brother. The youngest brother nodded and Elijah pulled him into another quick hug before appearing next to me.

I jumped at his sudden proximity and Elijah smirked at me, I glared back and tried clearing my throat, wincing when it made my pain worse. Elijah's playful smirk transformed into a worried frown and he gently tugged my hand away from my throat, eyes widening when he saw the bruises I was sure would be visible. I wasn't surprised at how slow I was healing, I'd underestimated how much blood I would need when I resurrected Kol and we'd ran out the day before. Kol had been more than happy to feed from a random passerby, but after what I did when my humanity was off, there was no chance I was intending on feeding from anyone for a long time, maybe not ever again.

I was snapped out of my trail of thought when I smelt blood and realised that Elijah had bitten his own wrist and was offering it to me. I shook my head and mouthed the words; _I'll be fine_. But even as I denied his blood, I could feel the ache in my gums as my fangs tried to fight their way through the resistance, "Please, Elena, I hate seeing you hurt." I shook my head again but felt the veins appear under my eyes, despite my effort at controlling my hunger. I turned away from Elijah, embarrassed for him to see me like this, or rather I tried. A firm, but gentle, hand on the side of my face turned me back to face him.

Elijah's gaze softened even more, if that was possible, upon seeing my vampire features and his thumb moved across the veins under my eyes. His arms moved around to my back and he pulled me against him, he swapped our positions, so he was resting against the beam and I was straddling his legs, my lips rested on his throat and I started to struggle when I realised what he was trying to make me do. But his grip around me was unrelenting and one of his hands moved up to cup the back of my head and hold me against his throat. I felt his lips touch against the top of my head briefly and heard Elijah murmur that it was okay, and that was all it took for my precarious control to snap.

My tongue darted out and licked over his pulse point, and I felt him stiffen slightly against me, obviously not used to being so submissive. He slowly relaxed and I continued sucking and lapping at his throat to bring his precious blood to the surface. My fangs throbbed and I couldn't ignore it anymore, I slowly sank them into the neck that Elijah had bared to me and one of my hands moved up to cup the back of his head, should he try to move away. Instead he bared his neck even more and I began to gulp down his rich blood. I could feel his blood strengthening me and healing my bruised throat as I drank it down in large swallows. His hand ran absently through my hair as I gulped down his life force.

After a minute his hand stopped its path through my hair and I heard him murmur my name, I continued to gulp his blood down and his hand tightened in my hair, his voice becoming firmer as he spoke my name again. I felt him pull my lips away from his throat and a low pitched whine escaped me, when he pulled my face round to look at him I saw he was smiling at me and that smile intensified when I stuck out my bottom lip and pouted at him. Elijah said my name again and I slowly came back to myself, Elijah grinned when he saw my cheeks flush in embarrassment and I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

The Original stood up and I squealed indignantly, even as my arms wrapped around his shoulder and my legs secured themselves around his waist, but I left my head where it was and heard him chuckle quietly as he walked up the porch steps and into the mansion.

~2 Hours later~

I'd wound up getting Kol's bags out of the car in the end. After spending half an hour trying to give the siblingS some space, I'd finally remembered the bags and Elijah had grudgingly let me remove myself from his arms to ferry Kol's bags up to his room. By carrying the smallest amount of bags on every trip and taking the long way to Kol's room, at human speed of course, I'd managed to wast half an hour for the four siblings to have some time without me intruding.

Now I was loitering outside Elijah's room, even since I'd gotten my emotions back I'd continued to stay in Elijah's room. Now I wasn't sure if I was still staying with him. I'd just raised my hand to know when Elijah's voice drifted through the wood, "You can come in, lovely Elena." I slowly opened the door and took in the room in front of me. Elijah was led back on the king sized bed reading a book, his suit jacket was gone as were his tie, belt, socks and shoes. I shifted nervously in the doorway and Elijah finally looked up at me, I cleared my throat and started stuttering nervously, "I-Uh-I wasn't sure if I'm-uh-still..." I felt a hand under my chin and Elijah lifted my gaze from where it had settled on the carpet, "Why wouldn't you be?" Elijah smiled at me and I shyly returned with a smile of my own.

He turned and walked back to the bed and I quietly shut the door to his room, "I'm surprised Kol didn't tear you apart." I swallowed thickly and smiled at Elijah as I led back, next to him, on the bed, "Well, I told him that a certain Original brother probably wouldn't be very happy to hear that I was in pieces." Elijah grinned back, before his smiled faded and he was suddenly completely serious. I frowned at him and propped myself up on an elbow and turned into my side to face him. The arm that wasn't under me for support, moved, and my hand rested on Elijah cheek, "What's wrong?"

"I thought...I thought you were with someone else." The frown faded from my face and I gazed sadly at the Original led across from me. The fact that he was so openly vulnerable with me, warmed and broke my heart at the same time, I rolled onto my back, but kept myself propped up, "I know, and I'm so sorry." Elijah was suddenly hovering over me, up on his knees which were either side of my hips. His eyes were burning into mine with a shocking intensity as his gaze searched mine, "I don't know what I would do if I lost you." His eyes closed and I felt something cool land on my cheek, I realised that Elijah was crying and took a shaky breath, "You won't lose me." I pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and let my own eyes close, "Elijah Mikaelson, you won't lose me, because I am hopelessly and completely in love with you. I love you, Elijah."

My admittance was met with silence and after a few moments I hesitantly opened my eyes, expecting him to laugh at me and tell me to leave. Instead I found Elijah staring back at me with his piercing gaze and he slowly lowered his lips to mine. I stayed completely still, only gently returning the kiss, not willing to risk moving and Elijah stopping whatever spell had woven its way between us. He pulled back and let his forehead rest against mine, "I am glad to hear that, lovely Elena. Because I, too, am hopelessly in love with you." I returned my lips to Elijah's and he responded instantly, following me as I slowly lowered myself to lay flat on the bed. He let his weight rest on his elbows that had moved to either side of my head.

Elijah's cool lips moved away from my, equally as cool, lips and kissed a path down the side of my neck until he reached the neck of my top, then he retraced his path back up to my lips. I slowly sat up and let Elijah's hands pull my top up my chest and, although I was reluctant to part our lips, let him take it over my head. My hands strayed to the front of his dress shirt and I slowly unbuttoned it before he allowed me to push it of his shoulders. His hands found the clasp of bra and undid it, I let my last shield fall down my arms and Elijah tossed it away somewhere, for once not caring about the state his room ended up in.

Elijah lowered my body back against the sheets of his bed, but he stayed sat above me, drinking is the sight of my chest, bared for him to see. His lips descended on mine, but not before a murmur escaped them, "You're so beautiful." I kissed him back and we twisted away the last pieces of cloth separating our bodies, before we joined as one for the first time.


	16. Chapter 16 - The Morning After

**You**

Last night you watched as the young woman apologised to her partner and when their conversation turned intimate, you, instead, turned your attention to the other three vampires in the house.

You knew they hadn't noticed you watching them, they were so happy to be together again that they didn't notice you standing in the shadows, watching their every move.

They still don't notice.

You've known them all before of course, a long time ago. They weren't vampires then, they were kind and compassionate, each and every one of them, to everyone they met. The youngest was the sweetest and they all loved him, anyone who met him was enchanted by him, even you.

He's been dead for long time now, they all have, but he's dead for good.

Now you watch as two of the siblings leave the house to visit the town, you hide further in the shadows, away from their eyesight, even though they aren't looking for you. One of the siblings disappears somewhere else in the house and the other is still asleep with his partner, not for long though. You sense him starting to wake up and make sure you are paying attention.

You don't want to miss a thing.

**3rd Person POV:**

When Elijah awoke in the morning he became aware of three things. First, he was naked under the silk sheets on his bed. Second, Elena was led next to him (who was also naked), with her head resting on his chest and a leg slung across his hip, as well as an arm resting on his waist. This realisation brought a smile to his lips and he gazed down at the doppelgänger asleep on his chest, lightly brushing a piece of stray hair behind her ear. He bent slightly and pressed a kiss to the top of Elena's hair before lying back, content, until the third realisation struck him again. Elijah could smell something burning. He gently extracted himself from under Elena, not wanting to wake her unless it was important, and pulled on a pair of slacks, at full vampire speed, before flitting out of the room at the same fast pace.

Elijah arrived in the kitchen to find a few pieces of burnt toast on the tray under the grill, as well as several pieces of bacon and a couple of sausages. He grit his teeth and swallowed a growl as he flicked off the power and quickly removed the tray from under the heat. He decided to leave the tray and food to cool, not that it would bother him, - but the smell was irritating his hypersensitive nostrils- in favour of opening the windows. He started in the kitchen and wound up working his way around the four or five rooms in closest proximity to the kitchen.

When Elijah returned, he found Elena stand by the oven in nothing but his white dress shirt, peering cautiously at the bacon. He silently approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, letting his chin rest on her head. He felt her jump slightly and didn't bother to suppress the responding smirk, "I hope this isn't for me." Elijah let out a low chuckle and shook his head, "Oh, absolutely not. I believe this is the product of one of Kol's ventures."

"_Lovely_." Elena turned to face Elijah, allowing him to keep his arms around her slender frame, "Promise me, you will never, _ever_, let me eat anything Kol has attempted to cook. I don't care if you have to lock me up. Do you promise?" Elijah let his lips quirk at the corners and peered down at the doppelgänger in his arms, she was watching him with a completely serious, earnest expression and he smoothed out his own features, looking her in the eyes as he made the promise, "I give you my word, Miss Gilbert." Elena smiled, full and brilliantly and rocked forward on her tiptoes to capture Elijah's lips in a sweet kiss. As he kissed her back, his hands started slowly roaming the gorgeous brunettes body, Elena's hands tangled in Elijah's hair and she pulled slightly while, at the same, time nipping on his bottom lip, eliciting a small growl from the Original.

His roaming hands moved down to Elena's thighs and with a small tug she jumped up and her small legs wound around his hips. His tongue swept into her eager mouth and she submitted to him quickly, letting Elijah roam her mouth freely. He left one hand resting on the small of her back and the other travelled up her back to tangle in her dark tresses. Elijah slowly walked towards the counter and set Elena on the top, he widened her legs with his knee and stepped closer, never once removing his lips from hers.

Just as his hands started to unbutton his shirt, on Elena's body, they heard two people groan in the doorway, followed by someone else clearing their throat, "Not in my kitchen." Elena removed her lips from Elijah's and looked round at his siblings, while Elijah only groaned and let his head fall onto Elena's shoulder, gently nipping and leaving at the skin in the crook of her neck and listening to her retort, "We would be happily up in Elijah's room, if _someone_ hadn't tried to burn the house down." Elijah looked up and round to glare at Kol, he noticed everyone else in the room doing the same and suppressed a smirk, he found himself doing this a lot more recently, especially around Elena.

Kol shrugged and smiled innocently, "You shouldn't let me by the oven if you want a house." Klaus glared at Kol and the two started a sparring battle that made a small grin curve Elena's lips and his sister roll her eyes. Elijah watched the doppelgänger, still upon the side, and saw she watching Kol with an almost fond expression as he fought with Klaus. It made him wonder if there was something she and his brother were keeping from him, he pushed the thought out of his mind and gently turned Elena to face him before pressing his lips against hers again.

Elijah wrapped Elena legs around his body again and removed her from the counter-top, swiftly moving past his siblings at vampire speed, but Rebekah's call made him stop and raise his eyebrows, for she had called, not to him, but to the gorgeous brunette in his arms. Elena looked as confused as he was and looked over his shoulder, "Yes?" Elijah could hear the confusion in her voice, laced with a slight huskiness that made him smirk against the skin of Elena's neck, "Caroline asked about you when I saw her earlier." He heard Elena sigh and nod, "Thank you, Rebekah, _really_."

"You're welcome, Elena." As soon as Elena's name left Rebekah's lips he was gone, taking Elena with him.

Her back hit the mattress of Elijah's bed and he hovered over her, gently nipping and sucking on Elena's olive throat, leaving small love bites that healed almost right away. He heard Elena chuckle, and looked up at her, moving his face to hover above hers, "Someone's eager today." He noted the teasing tone of Elena's voice and smirked at her, "I certainly am, Miss Gilbert." They spent the rest of the day locked in Elijah's room losing themselves in the throes of pleasure over and over again.

—

**_Just to clarify, the 3rd person POV is the morning after Kol returned :) _**

**_What do you think? Can we reach 100 reviews before I update again? _**

**_~ Iz Mikaelson xx_**


End file.
